wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Duke of Wolf's Crossing
Grand Duke of Wolf's Crossing,' '''Styled: ''"His Royal Highness, the Grand Duke of Wolf's Crossing" is the ruler of the Grand Duchy of Wolf's Crossing, which lies to the North of Lordaeron. The present Grand Duke is HRH, Michael Blackmorn, who is married to HRH, Caterinia. The couple have no children. History After the death of King Jon's eldest son, the 6th King of Wolf's Crossing, it was decided that both the title of the ruling Monarch, and all other titles in the Wolf's Crossing Peerage should be modernized. When Michael Blackmorn wed Caterinia Soren-Whitehall in October of 623, rather than King and Queen, they became the first Grand Duke and Duchess of the Crossing. Vassals of Stormwind Wolf's Crossing is currently in negotiations to see the territory annexed under the Kingdom of Stormwind with King Anduin Wrynn and his council. Prince Michael has laid out terms, which would allow the Blackmorns to retain their Royal privilege after swearing an oath of fealty to Stormwind, thus granting them a place in the Kingdom's order of precedence which is higher than that of Dukes. Many of Stormwind's Dukes have protested this, thus delaying Wolf's Crossing's annexation. In an effort to bind the houses of Blackmorn and Wrynn, Prince Michael offered the hand of his youngest sister, Princess Mary in marriage to King Anduin. The proposal was politely refused, but Prince Michael was not discouraged. He then offered Mary's hand to any Duke of Stormwind or his heir in exchange for aiding in the negotiations and a powerful alliance. This proposal has been entertained by the present Duke of Newcastle, whose son and heir was recently widowed. The Line of Succession Since Wolf's Crossing was founded, the Throne has always passed to the heirs male of King Anton The Black, and follows male-preference cognatic primogeniture. This allows a female member of the dynasty to succeed only if she has no living brothers and no deceased brothers who left surviving legitimate descendants. A dynast's sons and their lines all come before that dynast's daughters and their lines. Older sons and their lines come before younger sons and their lines. Older daughters and their lines come before younger daughters and their lines. In October of 623 K.C. Michael Blackmorn signed a new act of succession, which named the male child of his elder sister as his lawful heir. After his marriage to Eliza Hastings produced a male heir, the line of succession became as follows: 1st In Line: HRH, Prince Henry Blackmorn, son of Michael and Eliza '2nd In Line:' HRH, Princess Lorrain, Dowager Duchess of Rosegarde Daughter of King Jon. '3rd In Line:' HRH, Tytos Charles Blackvale, The Duke of Rosegarde Infant son of Princess Lorrain (Daughter of King Jon I) and her late husband, HRH, Tytos Blackvale, the 1st Duke of Rosegarde. '4th In Line:' HRH, Princess Mary, Duchess of Wolf's Bay Daughter of King Jon. 5th In Line: HRH, Prince Varyk, Duke of Jonsport = Royal Act of Succession - 623 K.C. Category:House of Blackmorn Category:Titles Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage